Of Mortals and Demigods
by BrOwNiEfOx
Summary: A new type of fanfic. This is the story of a mortal that can see through the mist and how it changes his life. I don't own the Percy Jackson series, but if I did I would have released House of Hades by now.


Porter Alexander Williams was a very normal boy. He had two parents who loved each other, two younger sisters that bugged him yet cried when he had left the house at eighteen, a dog that was nearing the prime of its years and would probably die soon, and a cat that seemed to think it owned his parents house. Nothing at all that someone would find strange, because there was nothing strange about his family. No, the strange things had to be what the boy saw.

Porter could remember that, ever since he was a kid, he could see things. Things that scared him.

"Mom, why is there a really big dog?" Porter pointed out the window at the dog that was taller than their car.

"Porter, that's a poodle, nothing to be afraid of." Porter looked back at his mom. Did she not see it?

There was also their trip to Alaska during winter break.

"Dad, look, it's an ice giant!" Porter pulled at his dad's arm and pointed to the frosty giant. His dad glanced before ruffling his hair, smiling.

"What a great imagination!" Porter shook his dad's hand off his head. And that was how things were. Porter eventually stopped trying to tell people about the strange things he saw. He didn't even say anything when he saw some kids fighting a weird beast. They all wore armor and there were three of them, fighting with bronze swords in the middle of the street, nobody even giving them a second look.

Porter eventually grew up and moved out, taking his strange world with him. He bought a small house and found work doing almost everything, making a surprising amount of money by doing so. He lived a nice, fairly easy life. That is, until a teenager in his backyard shook it up.

* * *

Porter yawned as he woke up later than usual. Today he didn't have any jobs to do, nothing, he was free to do what he wanted! And to start, he amazingly water his plants! Throwing on some clothes, he grabbed his watering can and filled it up, watering the plants in the front of his house. When he got to the back, he dropped the watering can in his shock.

One of the armored kids was in his backyard, bloody and burnt on the ground. Porter looked at the boy. The boy looked at him. Eyes wide, Porter darted back inside.

* * *

Michael silently swore. He was supposed to just check out what the monster that had been rampaging around New York had been. It turned out to be a mechanical bull. Michael didn't even kill it, he just got injured. On his way to try and find a safe place to rest, he got into some guys backyard, where the last of his strength left him. He couldn't so much as move his arms to grab some ambrosia or nectar.

Then, to top it all off, the owner of the house decides just then to waltz on out right then. With his luck, the mist probably made him look like some delinquent kid or something else. Closing his eyes dejectedly, Michael figured he was going to die here. He ignored the sound of footsteps. What did catch him, though, was the feeling of a soft, gentle fabric enveloping him. Michael opened his eyes and saw that he was being carried. Eventually, they reached the bathroom and was finally put down and taken out of the blanket.

The guy looked down at him for a second before grabbing a towel and getting it wet. He looked a little worried and nervous.

"Um, this might hurt a bit." The man bent down and started to clean then blood off of Michael's wounds. Michael groaned and winced, but allowed the man to continue, as he was in no condition to do it himself. Eventually, the man also began to bandage up the wounds. When he was done he sat back.

"My name's Porter. What's yours?"

"Michael." Michael hesitantly got to his feet, clutching the wall as he did so and reached for his backpack.

"How'd you get so injured?"

"Ah, um, you see…" Michael's voice trailed off.

"Was it-" Porter hesitated. "Was it a monster?" Michael stared at him, wide-eyed. "Oh, sorry, I know I mush sound crazy-"

"You can see them?" Porter's eyes lit up and her nodded enthusiastically. "So your one of those adult demigods! Did you ever go on a quest?" Porters eyes then became confused.

"Demigod? Like, the child of a god? Those exist?" Realization dawned on Michael. "Oh, you're one of those mortals that can see through the mist!" Michael finally managed to find some ambrosia. Taking a small bite, he felt some of his minor scratched disappear from under his bandages and new energy fill him. "Well, let's get somewhere a bit more fitting, and I'll go ahead and explain everything."

* * *

Porter stared at Michael, his brain trying to process what he'd just been told.

"Wait, so let me get this straight." Porter rubbed his face. "Greek gods are real, they have kids, your one of them, monsters _are _real and I'm not crazy, there's a camp for you guys. At the camp is a centaur and the wine god." Porter looked up. "Did I get that right."

"Yup." Michael leaned back. "Don't forget the last part. The only reason that you can see all this is because you can see through the mist."

"That explains a whole lot in my life. Hey Michael?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Porter had begun to fidget.

"Can I, can I come and see this camp?"

**A/N: Okay, tell me if you like it! Please review!**


End file.
